La estación
by Magua
Summary: Zelda nunca pudo imaginar que perder un tren podría traer estas consecuencias. Un diario, una estación de tren vacía y... un desconocido. Si tan solo Link estuviera para ayudarla... AU. One-shot. ZeLink.


Aquí vuelvo xD

No exactamente con lo que prometí, pero es algo :D

Este one-shot se metió en mi cabeza y bueno, ya sabéis como soy, hasta que no saco lo que me tiene obsesionada no puedo ponerme con nada más. Destinos Cruzados será la siguiente actualización, sin duda. El capítulo está totalmente elaborado en mi cabeza. Espero que esté listo para la semana que viene.

No he podido trabajar tanto como me hubiera gustado porque ayer tuve un terrible dolor de cabeza que me dejó en el sofá todo el día. Según mi padre es migraña. Yo solo espero que fuera algo esporádico, porque creía que mi cráneo iba a estallar T.T

Dicho esto, disfruten de esta historia que es un intento mío de variar un poco de mi típico drama. ¡Un intento, digo! xD

Disfrútenlo. Nos vemos al final ;)

 _ **Dedicado a Son-kun por haberme introducido en una "secta kawaii" que siempre sabe cómo hacerme sonreír. Fangirlea como la fangirl que eres, muchacho, porque esta historia es para ti ;)**_

 _ **A mis demás lectores, también un graaaaaaaan beso. Muchas gracias por soportarme durante todos estos años :D**_

 **La estación.**

" **9:15.**

Tal vez no debería haber esperado tanto para tomar esta decisión.

Supongo que siempre llego tarde. Incluso ahora, cuando he decidido cambiar mi vida de una vez por todas y me doy con la primera en la frente: pierdo el tren con destino a la ciudad porque la máquina de los billetes me entretuvo demasiado.

He decidido escribir esto aquí porque estoy tremendamente aburrida. En este pueblucho perdido en la nada solo pasan dos trenes al día: uno a las ocho de la mañana que se dedica a llevar a los obreros a la capital y otro a las seis de la tarde, que los devuelve a casa.

Eso significa que tengo un buen puñado de horas de espera por delante. Y el móvil me lo olvidé en casa al marcharme corriendo. De hecho, me sorprendo de haber tenido la cabeza necesaria para empacar lo básico en mi bolso antes de irme.

Esta serie de circunstancias me llevan a un todo concreto y definido que es mi realidad actual: sentada en una parada de trenes vacía, con solo una libreta y un bolígrafo para entretenerme.

Supongo que tendrás que tragarte mis divagaciones si algún día lees esto. Aunque espero que nunca lo hagas. Ya sabes lo mucho que puedo desvariar cuando estoy sola y me aburro.

 **9:45.**

He terminado de leer el periódico. Voy a dar una vuelta a ver si hay algo más interesante por aquí que mi presencia.

 **10:00.**

Pocas veces había venido a la parada. En ocasiones de pequeña me escapaba de casa y me dedicaba a explorar partes del pueblo que todavía no había conocido. Sin embargo, la estación nunca me llamó demasiado la atención.

Supongo que porque desde un principio me inculcaron que los trenes no son buena compañía. Los vehículos en general. Suelen llevar a alguna parte, y muchos de ellos salen del pueblo para no regresar. Los habitantes odian cuando esto sucede. Miran con recelo a los jóvenes que al amanecer se dirigen a la estación, incluso si es para trabajar, y a veces llegan a destrozar coches como vándalos.

El entender su terror a lo nuevo y al cambio es una de las razones que me ha empujado fuera de este infierno. No he nacido para quedarme estancada en un pueblo toda mi vida.

Ah, sí, olvidaba mencionarlo, la estación es un lugar alargado y vacío. El andén es estrecho, con una serie de bancos alargados dispuestos contra la pared opuesta al raíl y separados entre sí por varios metros. Dan cabida a unas cinco personas y son de fría piedra gris con motas negras.

Frente a mí, al otro lado del raíl, aflora la linde de un bosque. Los árboles son tan altos y sus copas tan frondosas que no puedo entrever lo que se extiende en su interior más allá de los matorrales de la entrada. Es inquietante pero cautivador a la vez.

Podría hasta disfrutar el paisaje si no estuviera tan desierto este lugar. El silencio es absoluto. Si me concentro incluso puedo escuchar el sonido de mi bolígrafo deslizándose contra el papel mientras escribo.

 **10:35.**

De no ser porque las manecillas del reloj prosiguen su interminable avance, pensaría que el tiempo se ha detenido.

Hay una cafetería en la estación. Supongo que acabaré almorzando allí.

 **11:15.**

Link, he estado pensando que algún día de verdad vas a leer esto.

Te imagino como un abuelo de setenta años, tembloroso y doblado por el peso de la edad, sosteniendo este mismo diario entre tus dedos arrugados. Posiblemente yo ya estaré muerta. De ninguna manera te dejaría leer estas palabras de no ser así. Espero al menos que, si de verdad das con este libro algún día, consiga arrancarte unas sonrisas.

Porque has sido tú y nadie más el que me ha hecho ver que vivir lejos del pueblo es lo mejor que podría hacer en mi vida.

Ha sido tu amor incondicional el que me ha llevado esta mañana a marcharme de casa cuando mi madre me ha abofeteado por contarle que imagino un futuro contigo lejos de ella y de este lugar.

No me arrepiento de nada. Cuando llegue a la ciudad iré a tu casa y nos casaremos, justo como me llevas proponiendo desde hace meses.

Te llevarás una gran sorpresa, estoy segura.

 **11:48.**

Tengo el trasero congelado de tanto esperar. Podría ir a dar una vuelta, pero no quiero volver a encontrarme con las hileras de casas blancas y las calles empinadas de mi pueblo natal.

A estas alturas todo el mundo debe saber que he decidido marcharme, o al menos que he desaparecido.

Los rumores corren como el fuego sobre un río de gasolina en este sitio.

La gente me odiará. Tampoco es que alguna vez les hubiera caído bien, así que por fin han encontrado la excusa perfecta para mirarme con repulsión.

Jamás sabré qué hice mal. Supongo que mi desgracia comenzó al ser hija bastarda de mi madre y uno de sus amantes en un lugar donde la fidelidad conyugal es más importante que la felicidad del matrimonio.

La hipocresía. Otra razón más que se añade a mi lista de por qué decidí escapar.

 **12:00.**

Me aburre escribir esto. Ahora entiendo por qué de pequeña nunca me gustaron los diarios. Plasmar lo que acaba de suceder en un papel es repetitivo. Espero al menos que a ti te interese.

Estoy tan sola y aquí hay tanto silencio…

 **12:10.**

¡Por fin una novedad!

Un hombre acaba de entrar en la estación. Lleva una gabardina oscura cuyas solapas le ocultan el rostro y un sombrero negro de ala ancha ligeramente inclinada hacia su nariz. No puedo ver su cara. Tiene una peculiar manera de andar que me trae recuerdos, pero no termino de reconocerle.

Se ha sentado a varios bancos de distancia y se entretiene hojeando un periódico. Si me cogiese contemplándole va a creer que estoy loca, así que me obligaré a dejarlo en paz.

Al menos tengo compañía.

 **12:35.**

Es extraño. Tengo la sensación de estar siendo observada. Siempre he sido bastante paranoica, he de admitir, pero esta vez parece tan… real. Como si no dejasen de mirarme.

No me gusta.

 **12:57.**

Qué raro.

El desconocido me estaba observando. Eché un vistazo en su dirección y me di de lleno contra un par de ojos oscurecidos por la sombra de su propio sombrero. Apartó la vista en cuanto se percató de que lo había descubierto.

Sé que soy atractiva –viva el amor propio- pero espiar desde la distancia es de acosadores.

Sigue sin gustarme.

 **13:15.**

Ahora definitivamente me estoy empezando a asustar.

Ya he detectado más de diez miradas infraganti por parte de este tipo. Cuando le descubro, siempre tuerce la cabeza y finge que nada ha sucedido. Ni siquiera parece inquieto.

Se acaba de levantar. Creo que no es consciente de lo mucho que me incomoda su presencia.

Se acerca. Tiene la cabeza inclinada y el ala del sombrero cubre sus facciones. Parece un vagabundo o el psicópata de una película de terror.

Voy a quedarme sentada. Si me levanto atraeré aún más su atención.

Sus pasos resuenan en el vacío de la estación, su negra figura se recorta como un espíritu aciago contra el blanco fondo de las paredes de la estación.

Dejo de escribir. Me tiemblan las manos.

 **13:20.**

Estoy algo más tranquila.

Se ha sentado a tres bancos de mí, pero todavía puedo sentir sus ojos clavados en mi espalda.

Su presencia me da nauseas. Es irrisorio pensar que tan solo unas páginas antes estaba feliz de tener compañía.

 **13:45.**

No puedo soportarlo más.

Ni siquiera soy capaz de permanecer sentada sin temblar. Un sabor ácido inunda mi paladar. Las palmas de las manos me sudan, apenas sé cómo consigo seguir redactando.

Odio que me observen. Y este tipo no deja de hacerlo. Detesto ser el foco de atención de la gente.

No. Me. Gusta.

 **13.50.**

Por fin algo bueno. He recordado la existencia de la cafetería. Ahora estoy sentada frente a una de las pocas mesas del local.

Es un sitio coqueto. Algo oscuro para mí gusto, de paredes recargadas a base de posters y recortes de periódico con noticias relacionadas con el pueblo. Las sillas son de metal sólido y frío, no demasiado cómodas, pero me sostienen bien.

Te necesito.

 **14:00.**

La camarera tampoco es que sea la viva imagen de la simpatía.

Frunció los labios cuando le pedí un cappuccino bien caliente, como si estuviera asqueada ante la idea de servir a un cliente. Imagino que no hay mucha gente que se pare en esta cafetería y está desacostumbrada. Tampoco me voy a quejar. Solo quiero una bebida que arrastre este mal presentimiento que oprime mi garganta.

 **14:10.**

Con la taza de café humeante entre mis manos todo parece un poco mejor.

Debería haber venido antes. Pero bueno, como siempre, llego tarde.

El silencio en el interior de la desierta cafetería es interrumpido por el constante ir y venir de la agitada camarera, por el tic tac del reloj de pared y por el silbido puntual de la cafetera.

Estoy cómoda. Creo que esperaré aquí dentro hasta que el tren venga. Tengo dinero para un par de cafés más todavía.

 **14:20.**

Es el hombre. De nuevo.

Toda la tranquilidad que había logrado acumular se ha esfumado en cuanto le he visto aparecer por el borde del cristal que recubre la pared del establecimiento que da a la estación. El ala del sombrero inclinada hacia su nariz, como en las anteriores ocasiones, las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y un andar indolente que lo llevó a sentarse en el banco de enfrente de la cafetería, dándome la espalda.

Parecía querer decirme que sabe que estoy aquí, y que no le molesta esperarme.

Este tipo… definitivamente está detrás de mí…

Y eso me aterra.

 **14:55.**

La camarera me ha dicho que va a cerrar.

Ni siquiera me ha servido suplicar. Sus palabras han sido tan claras y frías como el gélido brillo que adquirieron sus ojos al decir: "Es domingo. Y los domingos se cierra a las tres."

Fuera, el desconocido permanece impasible dándome la espalda.

Estoy segura de que él ya lo sabía.

Casi puedo verle sonriendo.

 **15:15.**

He regresado a mi antiguo banco. Estar sentada me hace sentir segura. Sé que es una estupidez, pero es lo que siento. Siento que al menos algo me sostiene. Aunque sea inerte y frío. Si estuvieras aquí todo sería más fácil.

El extraño me mira ahora sin vergüenza alguna. El sombrero ya no cubre la totalidad de su rostro. Tiene los ojos castaños enrojecidos -¿lentillas? ¿Insomnio?- y me dedica una sonrisa torcida que me pone los pelos de punta.

 **15: 40.**

Se ha acercado. Ahora nos separan dos bancos. Sigue contemplándome.

A veces pienso que debería salir corriendo y volver a casa. Después recuerdo lo que me espera en aquel pueblo.

Prefiero una muerte en manos del hombre a una lenta agonía sin ti en este infierno.

En menos de dos horas y media el tren estará aquí. Solo necesito aguantar.

 **16:00.**

Un banco.

Me estudia con su mirar penetrante.

Trato de mantener la compostura, pero las manos me tiemblan. No sé si lograrás entender lo que escribo. Lo hago sin apartar la vista del acosador.

Tengo mucho miedo.

 **16:30.**

El silencio es tan absoluto en la estación que estoy segura de que puede escucharme respirar. Inspira y expira, Zelda. No puede ser tan difícil.

Lo es.

Solo quiero salir corriendo de este sitio.

Te necesito.

 **17:00.**

Saber que solo me queda una hora de espera debería ser algo relajante, pero ha tenido un efecto contrario.

Mi instinto me dice que lo peor está por venir. La tormenta aún no se ha desatado.

Tal vez todo esto es el resultado de huir de mi destino. De escapar de mi prisión. Las consecuencias de mis actos.

Link, como policía seguro que sabrías qué hacer en estos casos.

 **17:30.**

No sé qué hacer.

El desconocido. Él… se ha sentado… a mi lado.

Sin embargo, no se muestra tan atento a mí.

Alterna su mirada entre el bosque que se extiende ante nosotros y mi figura temblorosa. También luce nervioso.

Esa es la más clara muestra de que lo peor está a punto de suceder. Tiene algo en mente. Cruza y descruza las piernas a cada minuto, se revuelve en su asiento y suspira mientras se seca el sudor de las manos en el abrigo.

No puedo aguantarlo más. Voy… voy a ponerme de pie y a recorrerme la estación…

Ya no me importa atraer su mirada. Lleva puesta en mí toda la tarde.

 **17:45.**

Parece que todo va a salir bien.

Ha permanecido en el mismo lugar estos anteriores quince minutos. Estoy recargada contra uno de los blancos pilares más alejados de él, justo frente al raíl.

Tal vez… tal vez estoy salvada. En cuanto suba al tren buscaré el asiento más alejado de él posible, en un vagón repleto de gente. Sí, eso haré.

Y esto solo habrá sido un gran susto.

 **17:50.**

Estaba equivocada.

Escribo esto apoyada contra la columna.

Se acerca.

Tiene de nuevo esa terrorífica sonrisa torcida en los labios.

Ha echado un par de vistazos a su reloj de muñeca y ha acelerado el paso.

Es como si tuviera una cita.

O… como si tuviera que cumplir un encargo.

 **17:52.**

Ya casi está aquí. Se ha detenido unos instantes. Parece que espera a que termine de escribir esto.

Quiero pensar que a las seis podré redactar una nueva entrada hablando de lo mucho que apesta a sudor el tren, o de la mala educación de mi compañero de asiento.

Ha retomado el avance.

Sus ojos me dicen que una vez más volveré a perder el tren.

Te quiero, Link. Te quiero muchísimo. **"**

Link cerró el diario que sostenía entre las manos. Las rojas tapas se unieron en un sonido sordo acompañado por un suspiro triste del muchacho.

Se incorporó. Las rodillas le crujieron tras haber estado tantos minutos acuclillado.

La estación era idéntica a como Zelda la había descrito. Salvo por el silencio.

Los susurros compartidos por los investigadores, el tintineo de las esposas en su propio cinturón, el viento que mecía los árboles, el andar apresurado de los más de diez agentes que habían sido asignado a su caso, recorriendo la parada en búsqueda constante de pruebas…

-¿Qué tenemos aquí, señor Cross?

Una voz grave lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Volvió el rostro para dar con los ojos castaños del jefe de la comisaria del pueblo. Unas gafas de montura redonda descansaban sobre el puente de su protuberante nariz. Aquella mirada que por alguna razón le resultaba familiar e inquietante a la vez vagó al cuaderno que aferraba contra su pecho como si fuera su misma vida. La sonrisa que tensó sus labios le dio un escalofrió.

Era una mueca de… reconocimiento. Abrió la boca para responder, pero el hombre se le adelantó:

-Estoy seguro de que, más tarde o más temprano, daremos con su novia, señor. Por lo pronto, sugeriría ir a investigar a este bosque. Lo mismo nuestra jovencita decidió dar una vuelta y acabó extraviada. Quién sabe.

Otra de sus muecas de aspecto perverso.

A Link no le pareció muy razonable, no después de leer todo lo que ella había escrito.

Pero tal vez Zelda decidió correr hacia el bosque para escapar del acosador. No tenía más opciones. Su madre ya había testificado diciendo que ella no tenía ninguna hija llamada Zelda, y que, fuera quien fuera, no quería volver a verlos aparecer por su casa.

Nadie en el pueblo había dado señales de conocerla. Para ellos, la mujer se había evaporado.

Así, mientras seguía al hombre hacia el interior de la barrera de árboles, Link se dio cuenta de lo realmente corrompido que estaba aquel lugar. Tendría que encontrarla por sí mismo.

 _Ojalá este mal presentimiento dejase de oprimir mi pecho_ , pensó mientras observaba las solapas levantadas de la gabardina de su compañero, que le daba la espalda.

Ojalá…

 **Fin.**

¡Hasta aquí llegamos!

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Es una especie de experimento mío xD

Y bien… ¿qué le ha sucedido a Zelda? ¿Quién es el culpable?

Me encantaría leer vuestras teorías, estimados lectores *.*

Pasad un buen día, cuidaos mucho :D

Atte, Magua.


End file.
